


Kiss

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley’s first kiss
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 6





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



“May I kiss you?”

Stanley blinked at the question. They stared at the hand that was holding one of their own delicately, blinking in disbelief. Slowly they looked back up at the man holding them, struggling to get their brain to remember how to form words and speak. “Hm?”

Lefou laughed kindly, still holding Stanley’s hand in his own. “I said...may I kiss you?” he repeated.

“...I sometimes prayed that you would,” Stanley whispered. They watched as Lefou brought their hand to his lips, brushing their fingers with them. Stanley’s cheeks burned bright red and they bit their lower lip, unable to stop the trembling in their hand.

“Cherie…” Lefou hummed. He reached up and pressed the warm palms of his hands against their cheeks, cupping their face. “May I kiss you again?” he breathed.

“Please…” Stanley whispered.

Lefou pulled them down for a proper kiss then, lips meeting lips in a way that made Stanley feel that they could die happy. Their lips parted and Lefou ran his tongue over Stanley’s lips. “May I kiss you again?” he whispered.

“I pray you would kiss me forever,” Stanley said.

Lefou smiled and kissed them again.


End file.
